vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Szeth
Summary Szeth, formerly known as Szeth-son-son-Vallano or Szeth-son-Neturo, was a Truthless of Shinovar, who was outcast from his society and bound to an Oathstone due to his claims that the Voidbringers would return to Roshar, bringing a new Desolation. Whoever owned his Oathstone, in turn, owned Szeth, and could command him to perform any task barring taking his own life or giving up his Honorblade. His Oathstone would pass through various hands and eventually be used by the Parshendi leaders in instructing him to kill Gavilar Kholin, king of Alethkar, setting into motion the Vengence Pact and the various events that take place in The Way of Kings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Stormlight | Same as before, High 8-C with Nightblood Name: Szeth, Szeth-son-son-Vallano, Szeth-son-Neturo, Truthless of Shinovar, Assassin in White Origin: The Stormlight Archive Gender: Male Age: 34 (> 46 Earth-years) Classification: Shin Skybreaker, Former Truthless/Assassin, Knight Radiant Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Oathbringer= Peak Human, Master Swordsman/Shardbearer, Stealth Mastery, Martial ArtsThe Way of Kings, p. 718, His Honorblade grants him Statistics Amplification through Stormlight, gaining Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Enhanced Regeneration (Low-Mid. Even with limited Stormlight, Radiants can swiftly regrow entire limbsOathbringer, p. 122, major internal organ damage, and even brain damage, if the wound doesn't instantly kill. Heals wounds from Shardblades, diseases, and poisons), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3 with Stormlight)The Way of Kings, p. 25, Gravity Manipulation and Adhesion Manipulation (Various application. Can apply 'Lashings' which can increase or decrease gravitational force on objects he touches or himself in any direction of his choosingWords of Radiance, Ars ArcanumWords of Radiance, Ars Arcanum. Can adhere objects together as if they were one single objectWords of Radiance, Ars Arcanum), Flight, Surface Scaling, Can summon his Honorblade, which has Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, and Soul Manipulation (When attacking a living being, it severs the soul from bodyparts it strikes, and can sever the soul entirely if it hits the spine or headThe Way of Kings, p. 25) |-|Post-Oathbringer= All previous abilities minus the Surge of Adhesion, Deconstruction/Corrosion Inducement (Skybreakers can utilize the Surge of Division to break apart objects on a molecular level, either disintegrating them or inducing a chemical reaction like combustion or corrosion), Can possibly summon his own Plate (Due to swearing to the Fourth Ideal of the Skybreakers), which further increases his own strength and grants Resistance to Magic (Shardplate acts as a 'bubble' of Investiture, that blocks the effects of other uses of it, such as Surgebinding and Shardblades), When drawing Nightblood, gains Empathic Manipulation (Induces Compulsion in 'evil' characters and Revulsion in 'good' characters a fashion similar to Soothing and Rioting in Mistborn. This can be intense enough to cause trained soldiers to vomit on sight of it), Absorption of Investiture, Existence Erasure (Obliterates the target in the physical, mental, and spiritual realms, stronger when object is possessing a Soul or is charged with Investiture), Power Nullification (Drains feurochemic metalminds, biochromatic breaths, Stormlight, and various other forms of Investiture around itself, effectively de-powering those who utilize it) Attack Potency: Street level (Even when drained of Stormlight entirely he can easily trounce trained athletes and soldiers wearing armor when outnumbered), Wall level with ample Stormlight (Sent Gavilar, while he was wearing full Shardplate, flying through a door with a single kickThe Way of Kings, p. 30 Can deflect blows from Shardbearers and Plate usersThe Way of Kings, p. 719), higher with Lashing (Caused an entire balcony to detach and collapse under its own weight after lashing it four timesThe Way of Kings, prologue. Instantly killed a Plate user with a stone lashed 20 timesThe Way of Kings, p. 720), his Honorblade ignores conventional durability | Same as before, Large Building level 'with Nightblood (Instantly killed a Thunderclast, which is this large. Described as "orders of magnitude" above regular Shardblades. Increases his physical abilities even further. Also ignores durability, annihilating whatever it strikes physically, mentally, and spiritually/r/books AMA 2015) 'Speed: Peak Human (Can outpace trained athletes to the point where they can't properly react to his attacks), Superhuman movement speed and flight speed (Can fly fast enough that the Plains appear as a blur beneath him and KaladinWords of Radiance, p. 611) with Subsonic reactions with Stormlight (Equal to Kaladin in speed at the end of Words of RadianceWords of Radiance, p. 375, who could weave through barrages of arrows and slap them away with his shield. Killed three men before one of their swords dropped to the groundThe Way of Kings, p. 716) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 1 with Stormlight (Dalinar was capable of lifting a rock as heavy as ten men when charged with StormlightOathbringer, c. 59) Striking Strength: Street level, Wall level with ample Stormlight (Cracked Dalinar's ribs with a single punchWords of Radiance, p. 1022) Durability: Street level (Withstood being sent flying with a punch), Wall level with ample stormlight (Took attacks from a man wearing full ShardplateThe Way of Kings, p. 32. Shardplate users can exchange blows with 40 foot tall Chasmfiends and casually break through solid stone) Stamina: Notably high. Varies depending on his access to Stormlight, effectively limitless while inside of a Highstorm. | Utilizes Stormlight notably more efficiently as a Radiant rather than with his Honorblade. Drawing Nightblood rapidly drains any Stormlight or spheres he carries, and could swiftly kill him if he doesn't constantly draw from sources of Investiture Range: Extended Melee Range with Shardblade, Standard Melee Range to Several Meters with most Lashings | Same as before, Standard Melee Range to Several Meters when using Division, Extended Melee Range with Nightblood, although it can drain investiture from dozens of meters away Standard Equipment: His Honorblade, a number of infused spheres | Nightblood and its sheath Intelligence: An incredibly skilled athlete, assassin, and swordsman. Matched and overcame Adolin Kholin, Roion, and most of Bridge FourWords of Radiance, p. 1023. Defeated hundreds of soldiers, dozens of other Plate users, and likely numerous others during his slaughter as the Assassin in White. He's able to instinctively and creatively use his Surgebinding powers, and to practically walk into a fortress with an entire armed guard. Wielding Nightblood blocks a lot of his higher reasoning, although he still keeps his combat skills. Weaknesses: His Stormlight-based powers granted from his Honorblade are inferior to that used by those with a Nahel Bond, requiring more stormlight. Requires 10 heartbeats to summon his Honorblade. Is practically insane, and is revolted with any evidence that he may not be Truthless | Drawing Nightblood comes with numerous drawbacks; it rapidly drains him of Stormlight in any form and starts draining his own soul for Investiture, and drives him mad the longer he uses it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jezrien's Honorblade: Szeth has notably practiced with all ten of the Surges, having utilized the various Honorblades held by the Shin. During the events of The Stormlight Archives, he has access to only two of these Surges at a given time. Due to his use of an Honorblade, he did not need to form a Nahel bond with a spren in order to draw Stormlight and influence the Surges. When near a source of Stormlight like infused spheres or a Highstorm, his physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, and healing are enhanced to a superhuman degree, although notably this takes more Stormlight than it would if he had a Nahel bond. Jezrien's Honorblade granted him use of the Surges of Gravitation and Adhesion employed by the Order of Windrunners. Like regular Shardblades, his Honorblade is supernaturally sharp and can effortlessly cut through stone and steel alike, and 'fizzles' though living beings, severing their soul from their body. *'Surgebinding:' After nearly being killed at the hands of Kaladin Stormblessed during the summoning of the Everstorm, Sazed lost his Honorblade, however his strict adherence to the law of the Shin to the near-end of his life greatly impressed the Herald Nale, who allowed him to join the order of the Skybreakers. Having sworn to the Fourth Ideal of the Skybreakers, it is presumed that Szeth can now summon his own Blade and Plate, and as before can access Stormlight to drastically increase his physical prowess and endurance. **'Gravitation:' Szeth is particularly talented with this Surge, and despite the superiority of a Nahel Bond, was capable of evenly matching Kaladin in the middle of a Highstorm mid-air, using various lashings to rapidly change the force of gravity on himself. He can also use this surge offensively - a single touch allowed him to kill a highlord by lashing him upwards, having him fall into the sky and back to the ground at a height that would even kill Plate users. Using multiple lashings he can crush soldiers under boulders and collapse structures under their own weight. **'Division:' While Szeth has yet to employ this Surge, it is extremely potent and dangerous; allowing Szeth to sever and alter molecular bonds of objects he touches. Objects either disintegrate, burn, or rapidly decay, including human flesh. The surge can be directed with surgical precision with practice, and operate at a range if their target is touching an object they touch. *'Nightblood:' Nightblood is the product of the rare mixing of magical systems within The Cosmere, native to the world of Nalthis but eventually finding its way into Szeth's hand after being given it by Nale. It is an Awakened sword capable of conscious thought, and was an attempt to use Biochromatic Breath to create a facimile of a Rosharan Shardblade. The result is one of the most Invested objects in the Cosmere, and a weapon whose destructive potential is "orders of magnitude" above Shardblades and even Honorblades. Nightblood rapidly drains investiture from the wielder and his surroundings, and if it's blade touches an enemy, it obliterates them in the physical, cognitive, and spiritual realms. While the upper limits of this ability aren't known, the Sword was placated with the Stormlight within Honor's Perpendicularity, and it has been stated that a similar effect would occur if it was drawn within Scadrial's Mists. Key: Pre-Oathbringer | Post-Oathbringer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Book Characters Category:The Stormlight Archive Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8